Claiming
by KeeblerGirl1208
Summary: /Major AU./"You... were under the impression I would no longer want you? That I would give you up?" Spock said, his voice deadly low. The hair on James' arms stood on end at the possibility of danger..." Possessive!Spock. One-shot.


Author's Note: Whew! I'm back... after a freakishly long hiatus. :( But! That just means I have wonderful goodness up my sleeves, my friends. In fact, one product of goodness is this one-shot that features a **Star Trek AU. **In this AU, Human civilization "evolved" culturally, spiritually and intellectually during the whole "2012" phenomena, and developed completely different in the 240+ years since then, making them almost completely different from the Human civilization we know of in the canon-Verse.

(Yeah... I wanted to work the whole 2012 craze fest into something, so I thought, 'why not Star Trek'? LOL). Anyhwo, as a whole in itself, Humanity (and many other races non-Human) is much more tolerant, peaceful and spiritual than their canon-Universe counterparts; you'll catch glimpses of these subtle difference throughout this one-shot and others (if you want me to make more).

Oh, and Humans are also deeply spiritual; they all believe in one God or "Creator", whom they all have different names/theories and stories for; but they don't follow strict dogmas, legalistic behaviors or a multitude of prohibitions, etc. (Don't worry; _no_ preaching from this corner... Their spiritual beliefs are more of Pagan/Ancient Mystery spirituality than Judeo-Christian beliefs.) Also, in this Universe (we'll call it... **Ascended Verse**), Vulcans also evolved spiritually and differently from the time of Surak. Instead of repression of all emotions, they adhere to spiritual and emotional concepts of passion, love, pleasure, free-will, etc. _In fact, _they believe emotions are _gifts_ from the gods, and believe that indulgence of such positive and powerful emotions help them move higher up in the spiritual ladder.

So, in essence: Vulcans+Emotions= a very good thing.

Also, in this Verse, Vulcans are hotter than Humans, having body temperatures of 104.6 degrees Fahrenheit, rather than 91 degrees Fahrenheit.

(Just because the Humans and Vulcans and many other races are spiritually evolved, it doesn't mean they aren't sensual. Actually, I think because of that, they are _more _sensual than their canon-Verse counterparts... you tell me what you think...)

... BTW, can you _imagine _an emotional Spock? Don't worry though; he won't be too much out of character from canon-Spock. Promise.

Okay. This is the longest Author's Note _ever._

_P.S.; if none of you guessed, I created this Universe simply to have an excuse to be a pervert. (In a mature, believable way! LOL.) And, maybe, to actually have some plots throughout... Maybe. *g*_

**Disclaimer: Yes. So... Star Trek? So not mine. Go figure, huh?**

**

* * *

**The soft music thrummed through the dimly lit Federation gala ball casting a relaxed, yet charged, feel about the large room. On the edges of the room along the walls were a few personages, a mixture of Human and non-Human Beings. Some held drinks or small plates of foods, talking quietly amongst themselves, while yet a multitude of others were out on the dance floor, dancing together in one giant mass.

The lights in the room kept changing colors in a pattern to match the music, which had a deep, erotic drumming beat. The beat helped the dancers keep tempo, as they weaved in and out, up and against other dancers, their bodies sliding deliciously together. Heat and energy reverberated from the mass of dancers, thrumming through the entire room, invisible but deeply felt by all the occupants, dancing or otherwise.

The energy thrummed and pounded like a strong, heavy heartbeat, causing many of the people standing on the sides to slowly put down their drinks and food to join in, or to simply begin dancing where they stood with abandon. If a person began dancing and was alone, another passerby would smoothly join in to allow the initial dance partner someone to make physical contact with.

The scene in the room, while seemingly very sensuous and provocative, was in no way unusual; it was quite the cultural norm.

What _was _unusual in the setting was one James Kirk sitting out from the dancing. In fact, he had forfeited staying in the gala room, choosing to walk out onto the balcony, only one of many. The balcony was framed at the opening by marble pillars that had been decorated with an entwining rope of deep green ivy leaves, threaded through with soft fairy lights. Given the soft lighting from inside the room, and the shiver gleam from the large moon and stars, it gave the balcony an almost otherworldly feel.

With a heavy sigh, James leaned forward, resting his elbows onto the marble banister of the balcony. He had went to stand at the farthest right of the balcony, smoothly cutting him from sight of any others still inside the gala room by the large marble pillar. He could hear the music inside, could slightly feel the spiritual energy emanating from the dancers tickling across his skin like the light touch of a lover, sweeping over him until he had to breathe deeply and focus his mind in order to ignore the pleasant effects.

Had it been any other night he would be, without a doubt, among those dancers seeking happiness and joy from the touch of another. Instead, despite the occasion and accomplishments that had led to this event, James found himself feeling depressed. The heavy, sinking feeling weighted him down from inside, and it was the knowledge of his failure that had his heart shooting a sharp, emotional pain throughout his body with every beat.

_I do not deserve any recognition, _he thought, balling his hands into fists tight enough to feel his short nails causing imprints into his palms. His mind was on earlier, when he had received an award for his accomplishments during the first year of his mission. _Any acknowledgements of my 'accomplishments' are a farce. I failed them all, and they choose not to see it. _

James was stuck so deep in his thoughts, that it wasn't until he felt warm breath tickling the back of his head that he realized he was no longer alone. Heart nearly jumping into his throat, he spun around quickly.

Heat and blood rushed to his cheeks as he looked upon his First Officer. His heart skipped a beat, and he had to swallow a suddenly dry throat.

"S-Spock," James sputtered, having been caught off guard. Even though the Vulcan prince had been under his service in the Fleet for a little over a year now, James still could not get over the fact at how he blessed he was. The Creator must have planned their meeting; otherwise how had _he, _of all people, been worthy enough of such a distinguished Being without heavenly help?

Humans and Vulcans had always been extraordinarily close and friendly with each other since the First Contact. Similar in their beliefs and outlooks on life, Humans and Vulcans all but adopted each other into their cultures, meshing until they were both almost One.

But even with that knowledge, to find out that Spock cha Sarek, Vulcan prince of one of the most noblest of Vulcan clan families, had sought out _his _ship and _his _command out of many others was... it was mind boggling to this day. Even if he was the youngest Captain, and wasn't as experienced as the older ones, Spock had always given him due respect and helped him. It was his duty as First Officer, but as time passed, they became friends and James found himself completely mesmerized by the prince. From his naturally quiet, but passionate personality, to his intimidating aura, his sense and control of power.

Whenever James had Spock at his side, the young Captain literally felt as if he could accomplish anything. Overtime, he came to highly respect Spock... even love him. But, it was due partially by this fact, that made James regret being in Spock's presence now.

Because he was a failure, wasn't he? What could Spock possibly see in him now?

"You're going to miss all the fun if you're out here," James said, giving a weak grin as he tried to make conversation. He knew it would have been pointless to mask his emotions; Spock had always been able to sense his emotions and thoughts strongly and more easily than others. Even since their first meeting, the intimidating Vulcan had always been able to see through him...

"I would not find this engagement enjoyable if you are not with me to take part in it," Spock said simply, honestly. "I desire your company, and seeing that you are out here, thought it best to join you."

Jim felt his cheeks heating up, as they often did whenever Spock made such blatant statements about him like that. Vulcans were notorious for their affinity in indulgence of pleasures, whether of a spiritual, emotional or physical nature. Human Beings were far from modest or conserved behaviorally, but the Vulcans had a deeper level of passions that most Humans simply could not tolerate or compete with, without side effects making themselves known. Due to that, only a few Humans and Vulcans were trully compatible to become life-mates even though Humans and Vulcans remained close; and only one Human-Vulcan pair so far had been discovered to be - highly rare - incarnated Twin Souls.

And that legendary couple was none other than Spock's parents.

James cleared his throat and licked his lips. He watched as Spock's dark amber eyes zeroed in on the action, watching his pink tongue move across his skin. Spock inhaled softly, and stepped closer to James, his position making it so that James was backed up tightly in the space between the banner and pillar. The only way he could get out was if Spock moved. There was still half a foot of space between them, but James could feel the body heat flowing off Spock like a small wave.

Having the Being he loved deeply so close to him, within his reach, had his fingers beginning to ache. He naturally desired to reach out and make physical contact; anything to soothe his current distress. But James knew he had to suffer some kind of consequence, so he denied himself. He and Spock were courting, but they had yet to engage in any physical passions. Something so sacred and beautiful as sex was usually saved until later in a relationship, and James knew that Vulcans, while very passionate Beings, only engaged in sex with a fully bonded bond-mate, or an intended mate they were permanently claiming as their own.

James prayed fervently that Spock would one day claim him, but he knew deep down that Spock would most likely be better off with someone else. Someone who wasn't such a screw-up. He was intent on enjoying the time he had with Spock, cherishing every moment, because he knew it wouldn't be long until the Vulcan prince would realize he was better of without him, and sought another, a suitable mate.

"Thanks, Spock. But I doubt I will be any good as company tonight. I'm sure there are others who'll accompany you, though. Why don't you join them?" James offered, knowing that Vulcans were the least bit shy, and enjoyed company and contact with others just as much, if not moreso, than Humans. And being as handsome and attractive as he was, James had no doubt that others would seek Spock's company.

Of course, everyone knew Spock and James were courting, so no one would try to make authentic romantic advances towards either one, but there was nothing wrong with seeking company for pure enjoyment.

James briefly eyed Spock's appearance, his mind reveling in Spock's exotic features as if he was only just seeing him for the first time instead of knowing him for as long as he really did.

The tall half-Vulcan was dressed in his native garb; a form-fitting dark black silk tunic top with silver threading at the hems of his long sleeves and collar. His pants were long and fitted against his long, lean muscular legs, the color a blend of deep black and silver threading; his boots a material of an animal native to Vulcan, making the boots similar to leather, though more durable.

Spock's hair, which was waist-length, cascaded down his back like a curtain of the finest ebony silk; two thin braids just above his pale, pointed ears were intertwined with silver and red silk threads, bound together at the back of his head. The two braids ran down the back on his head immersed amongst the cascade of hair, the silk threads standing out brightly in contrast to the rest of his midnight tresses.

As Spock stood before him, his aristocratic features calm and relaxed but his eyes churning with some deep, raw emotion, James again vaguely wondered how Spock had ever been interested in him. He knew he wasn't unattractive as a Human; with his golden hair, tanned skin and unnaturally azure blue eyes, he had been sought by many suitors over the years. And he didn't think he was weak or lesser than Spock; only that there was so much about their personalities that differed that James oftened wondered how they got along so well in the first place.

James was brought out of his mind wandering when Spock reached out and ran one long, pale finger along James' bottom lip tortuously slow. When James breathed out onto the sensitive digit, he was internally pleased to see that Spock swallowed hard and his eyes began to dilate.

"I desire to be with _you_ this evening, James. You will not deny me," Spock told him, his timbered voice low and firm. He was telling James, rather than suggesting. James swallowed, fighting back a shiver of arousal at the unyielding power and command in the Vulcan's voice as he lowered his head and eyes to show his acceptance of Spock's statement. He desperately wanted to make Spock pleased with him, and was humbled that he wanted his company at all, after what happened...

"If being with me is what satisfies you, then please stay." James replied quietly, his eyes still down cast.

When he lifted his eyes to gauge Spock's reaction, he breathed an internal sigh of relief at the approval in Spock's eyes at his small signs of submission. After a moment, the approval disappeared to be replaced by a discerning look.

"What troubles you, _ashayam?" _Spock asked softly, his voice now soft and comforting as a caress. James was sorely tempted to blurt everything out, his innermost fears of his inadequacy, his fears of losing Spock, his anger at failing to foresee the danger he'd sent his crewmen into...

"I... I'm just tired, I guess." James tried, having to keep his eyes averted. He could never convincingly lie while looking into Spock's eyes.

Spock took a sudden step forward, this time residing so close to the Captain that with each inhale, James' chest brushed against Spock's.

"I do not believe you," Spock all but whispered. James took a chance and looked up directly into his lover's eyes.

Damn.

"Do you not trust me with the truth?" Spock asked lightly, and just the thought that Spock would believe such an impossible thing as _that _had James rushing to reassure him.

"No, Spock! Of course not; I just... I'm..." James squeezed his eyes shut.

_Here goes nothing, _he thought faintly.

"I know I messed up, and I know I could have made better decisions on that Zileda mission... I just wished that it wouldn't have changed anything." James admitted. There was a pregnant pause, and confused at the silence, James turned to watch Spock.

The Vulcan's face was one of open surprise, his angled eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I do not understand what you speak of. What has changed?" Spock asked.

James licked his lips, stalling for time until he spoke the damnable truth.

"Us," he said, and as nonchalant as he tried to sound, his voice came out completely dull and weak. Defeated.

"Explain," Spock said shortly, his shoulders tensing. His nostrils flared slightly, and the dilation of his eyes became even more sharper. Unconsciously, in response to the vibes of tension radiating from Spock, James' body began tensing slightly as well.

"Well... I should have listened to you, the other Head Officers _and _my gut. I knew that sending them in was dangerous, but I did anyway. I screwed up and all because I was so damn _impatient, _eleven dedicated, fine officers lost their lives." James said, bitterness starting to seep into his voice.

"What transpired was tragic and we will forever have those officers in our memories," Spock acknowledged. "Perhaps listening to our advice would have ensured their safety; perhaps not. _Kaadith; _what is, is. Those officers are with _Ofereiksu* _now. They are at peace."

James slightly acknowledged Spock's words, but the shame and guilt forced him to keep his eyes lowered onto the ground. He did not deserve this, Spock's understanding or comfort.

A very warm hand cusped the bottom of James' jaw, gently but firmly pulling his face upwards until he had no choice but to stare back into Spock's eyes.

"You are an exemplary Captain and leader, James Kirk." Spock told him sincerely. "And you are only Human; susceptible to mistakes as any other. We all know joining Starfleet is dangerous, but we are willing to take those risks for greater opportunities that would otherwise remain void should we choose not to go after them. Do you not agree?"

James felt almost mortified at the slight prickling of his eyes, as the tears began forming.

_Damn it. _He thought. He wanted to pull his face away so Spock would not catch the tears, but Spock's iron grasp was unforgiving. James was helpless to hide the thin silvery tears from Spock's intense gaze as they slid down his cheeks unrestrained, tears for those officers who had trusted their lives into his care.

Spock was right; accidents happened, and those officers would forever be remembered. The Vulcan's words had finally gotten through to James, soothing him to his very core, but the tears were for the officers who were now gone.

"Allow yourself to mourn for them, my _ashayam. _There is no shame in such a display." Spock told him.

As the tears continued to fall, James finally let his guard down. His shoulders slumped, and all the tension in his body drained away. Spock wrapped his long arms around James' waist, pulling the blonde Captain flush against his front until there was no space between them. One of Spock's hands slid upward to run over James' golden hair, his long delicate fingers running through the strands, over and over until he was stroking James' hair, soothing him.

James sniffed, his tears finally ceasing as inner peace began to flow into him. Gripping his hair tightly but not enough to cause pain or discomfort, Spock pulled the Captain's head back so he could lean his own head down and press his lips along James' cheeks. He flicked out his strong, hot tongue, licking up the tracks of tears on James' face.

"And thank you Spock," James said after a few moments of silence, his voice quiet but content. He could not help the feeling of tranquility and peace that were now taking over him, half of those emotions sweeping over him from Spock as the Vulcan continued to lick and kiss sweetly over his lover's face.

"Thank me for what, my James?" Spock asked, his voice sounding slightly breathless as he took to burying his nose into the space between James' shoulder and collar bone. He breathed in deeply the Captain's naturally musky scent. When the half-Vulcan let out the air in an exhale, it emerged as a deep, rumbling purr.

The hand in his hair stayed put, as the hand at his waist lowered to hover lightly over his right buttock. Without warning, Spock squeezed the fleshy mound without mercy, and James let out a whimper, instinctively arching into Spock to alleviate the pressure Spock was causing. Spock loosened his squeeze, and took to running deep, soothing circles in the flesh, almost apologetically.

"For _what, _my James?" Spock repeated himself after a moment of silence from James, who was trying desperately to catch his breath. He pulled James' hips harder against his own, almost slamming them together, and James briefly wondered if he would have bruises later.

But all thoughts were suddenly driven from his mind when he felt it.

Spock's arousal, incredibly hard and digging into his thigh.

James' mouth fell open into a small "o", and hope and euphoria washed over him so fiercely he almost began crying again. He and Spock had kissed and cuddled plenty of times, but whenever the mood had gotten any more sexually charged, they both mutually ceased. Because to go any further meant Spock had decided James as his eternal mate, and was agreeing to make a full-bond between them eventually.

And since he hadn't been fully committed to that at the time, they had never allowed themselves to go further. James was secretly ready to tie the knot and be with Spock, because he already knew without a shadow of a doubt he would never desire to be with anyone else, but he didn't want Spock to tie himself down if he wasn't ready.

But _now_... as Spock breathed his scent in deeply and his hand once again squeezed him, it looked like Spock didn't have stopping anywhere on his mind. Maybe he was now deciding to... ?

"Thank you for continuing to love me and not giving me up," James managed to choke out between the haze of arousal that was starting to cloud his mind. The slight bond between them was allowing him to receive some of Spock's feelings, and he felt he would drown in the deep affection, love and arousal that was pouring off Spock like a tsunami.

And it was all for _him._

Suddenly, though, Spock stilled. He pulled his head away, and James' opened his eyes (they'd closed sometime during Spock's torturous touches) to see Spock staring at him, his face completely unreadable.

Seeing Spock's face devoid of any emotion was extremely unnerving and James wasn't used to it. He couldn't help the way his body seemed to twitch in discomfort at not being able to read Spock's emotions.

"You... were under the impression I would no longer want you? That I would _give you up?_" Spock said, his voice deadly low. The hair on James' arms stood on end at the possibility of danger, Spock's imposing figure still and silent like a predator. James would never fear Spock, but sometimes he got so intense, James naturally could not help tensing from the Vulcan's intense, darker emotions whenever they rarely seeped through.

While Vulcans were no longer as deadly or cruel as they had been and were generally peaceful almost to a fault now, they were known occasionally to get hostile in regards to the protection of families or mates. They were notorious for being exclusively monogamous and possessive; it only took a few examples of a Vulcan fighting for their family or mates for others to realize Vulcans still had potential to be dangerous and formidable enemies.

"I-I just thought that... well," James babbled. "I love you, you know. I want to be with you in _every _way. I want to be yours, claimed and everything if you desired it. B-but I didn't think you'd want to... with me, I mean, after I screwed-up so badly. I'm sorry Spock, I trully thought you wouldn't want me after-"

James was cut off as Spock violently crashed his lips against James', his hands holding James against his iron hard body, not allowing James to move an inch. As for the Captain, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as the fierce possessiveness and _love _slammed into him, making him lightheaded.

Or maybe it was from the lack of oxygen.

Either way, all too soon Spock was wrenching his mouth away from James' and staring down at him, the raw desire he had for the man in his arms open for James to see.

"Let us be clear about this," Spock rumbled gravely, his voice telling James there would be absolutely no argument. "You are _mine. _You belong to _me, _and I will _never _give you up. No one will keep me from you... not even _you._"

James looked hopeful, comforted at Spock's declaration.

"Does that mean that you... ?"

Spock lowered his forehead until was resting against James' forehead.

"I desire to claim thee, James Tiberius Kirk, if thee accepts."

Almost lost for words, James quickly responded.

"I give myself to thee freely, Spock cha Sarek." He breathed in response. "May you take and cherish what now belongs to thee."

Spock growled in answer and attacked James' lips with fervor.

James was his now, and would be forevermore.

* * *

**... Oh! You mean you read it all the way through and got here... to the _end_? Awesome! So... how did you like it? Surprised it wasn't M-rated? What about passionate!Spock, huh? Like him? Want him to go DIAF? What?**

**Let me know in a review!**

**Oh, and if you would like to read a companion piece story on the actual ceremony/marriage of K/S and Spock's *official* claiming of our wonderful Captain, (with all the slashy goodness! And I mean it will be Triple X rated for so much slashiness... is that even a rating?) let me know in a review or PM. ;) I'll also write more Ascended Verse stories if you want... maybe even one where these K/S characters end up in the canon-Verse and meet their not so passionately indulging counterparts...?**

**Yes? No? Maybe so? Just let me know!**

**Weeeee! *flies off***

***_Ofereiksu= Vulcan for _"Creator"**


End file.
